


Barbell Bench

by chineeeta21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Campus Crush Oh Sehun, Conyo Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, Hot Jongin, M/M, Not So Innocent Kyungsoo, Vulgar Tagalog Words
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineeeta21/pseuds/chineeeta21
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang maging fit pero iba palang exercise ang gustong isuggest ng kanyang gym instructor na si Jongin.





	Barbell Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Ewan ko ba naisipan ko lang siya isulat and after 3-hours bam natapos ko na HAHAHAHAHA

“Beks, baka matunaw” pambungad na bati ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo, nilapag nito ang dalang libro sa desk. Mapaglarong ngiti ang iginawad nito sa kanya. Umirap lang siya at balik sa pagtitig sa crush niya.

 

“Ang gwapo niya talaga” hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang humanga sa dumaang Student Council Pres ng Univ na si Oh Sehun katawanan ang mga ka-department nito.

 

First day of school last year nung unang makilala ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa isang orientation. He’s a year older than him. Gwapo at matalino kasi si Sehun, not to mention the perfect built and nasabi sa mga usap usapan na daks din daw ito. Even scratching the word daks ay sigurado si Kyungsoo na magugustuhan niya si Sehun simply because napaka perfect nito in so many ways.

 

Halos lahat ng mga kababaihan at kalalakihan nag-aagawan sa atensiyon ni Sehun. Pero hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat that the perfect SC Pres is gay, it’s last relationship was with SC V-Pres Byun Baekhyun na ngayon ay happy na with his sizzling hot boyfriend SC Auditor Park Chanyeol.

 

Isa sa mga hinahangaan din ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, sino ba naman kasi ang hindi hahanga when he dated and currently dating the two most popular hottie in the campus. Aside from that, hinahangaan din ni Kyungsoo kung paano dalhin ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya.

 

Si Baekhyun yung tipong dadaan na mapapalingon ka talaga, lahat maglalaway sa kanyang perfect body and thick and chubby ass, unlike Kyungsoo.

 

If Byun Baekhyun is close to perfect, Kyungsoo is close to impossible. With his thick glasses, oversize shirt and jeans, overused rubber shoes at payat na pangangatawan masasabi niyang sobrang layo niya sa mga type ni Sehun. Don’t get him wrong, hindi naman sila mahirap, yung tipong walang makain, in fact they are rich pero kahit anong lamon niya hindi talaga siya nataba.

 

Lumaki siyang aloof sa mga kaibigan. Since he started college, Jongdae was his only friend.

 

“Magtapat ka na kasi”pang eencourage ni Jongdae sa kanya.

 

Ito ang laging sinasabi ng kaibigan sa tuwing nahuhuli siya nitong naglalaway kay Sehun. As if naman that he has the nerve to do it. Baka matameme lang siya and worst mahimatay sa kaba, nakakahiya.

 

“Hindi pa naman ako nasisiraan ng bait para gawin yun, Dae. Tingnan mo nga kung gaano kami kalayo ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya ako magugustuhan unless mahilig siya sa ugly duckling” nanlulumong sabi ni Kyungsoo, binuksan ang notebook at sinubukan ulit na i-Flames ang pangalan nila ni Sehun, as usual isang malaking F.R.I.E.N.D.S ang lumabas.

 

“Ayan ka na naman sa walang katapusang self-pity mo. Hindi ka nga kasi pangit, Soo. Ang cute cute mo kaya. Konting ayos lang mapapansin ka na niya, swear” inakbayan siya ni Jongdae, mahinang pinisil ang pisngi niya.

 

Ngumuso lang si Kyungsoo. Maya maya ay dumating na ang Prof nila at nakinig na siya sa klase.

                                                                           

After morning class napadiretso si Kyungsoo sa canteen. Na-late siya ng gising kanina kaya ngayon he’s starving to death. As usual, sobrang crowded ng cafeteria. Hindi niya alam kung saan isisingit ang sarili dahil abot na hanggang exit ang pila.

 

“Oh” napasigaw si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang panonoot ng lamig sa kanyang shirt mula sa natapong Juice ng kanyang kasalubong.

 

“OMG. I’m so sorry. I’m so tanga talaga, I don’t make ingat.” nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang iangat ang tingin at bungad ang gulat na mukha ni Baekhyun, nakatakip ang kamay sa bibig nito.

 

“O-okay La-lang” natameme si Kyungsoo. Now, he understands bakit gusto ng lahat si Baekhyun. Kung perfect ito kahit sa malayuan, sobrang perfect nito sa malapitan kaya mas lalo siyang humanga.

 

“No it’s not” hinubad ni Baekhyun ang suot na SC jacket at pinasuot iyon sa kanya “I will bili you a new one, I promise”

 

“Hi-hindi na talaga kailangan may extra pa ako sa locker ko” ngumiwi si Kyungsoo, ang bait pala talaga ni Baekhyun.

 

“I insist. Punta tayo ng mall after class, for now, let me make libre pambawi for my kasalanan” ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

Hindi na tumanggi si Kyungsoo dahil una gutom siya, pangalawa mas mapapabilis ang pag-oorder dahil SC officer si Baekhyun at pinakaimportante sa lahat he love freebies.

 

Simula nung araw na iyon lagi na siyang kinukulit ni Baekhyun. Nung una hindi talaga siya kompartable since famous si Baekhyun ang he’s just a nobody but everytime na sabihin niya kay Baekhyun iyon isa lang ang sagot nito.

 

“You are so cute. I wan’t to be your kaibigan”

 

Isa sa mga priviledge kapag kaibigan ka ng isang SC officer ay ang unli tambay sa office ng SSC. Tumambay means unli titig sa SC Pres na sobrang gwapo at seryoso sa trabaho.

 

Isang tango at simpleng ngiti lang ang sinukli ni Sehun nang ipakilala ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. What do he expect nga naman kasi he’s just a nobody.

 

Hindi naging lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun ang pagnanasa ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun. Nung tinanong ni Kyungsoo kung paano nga ba maging boyfriend ang isang Oh Sehun hindi niya inaasahan ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Our relationship is just a palabas. Chan is so torpe kasi at first that’s why I make a move na. I wan’t to make him selos and gladly, Pres is there willing to help me” ngumisi si baekhyun sa kanya

 

Sa inaraw araw nilang magkasama nasanay na si Kyungsoo sa pagiging conyo ni Baekhyun, he don’t find it irritating though, cute nga eh lalo na pag nagtatampo. Kung hindi lang talaga siya patay na patay kay Sehun baka niligawan na niya si Baekhyun pero di sila talo pareho silang pang-ilalim.

 

“I remember after the orientation last year, Chan is always teasing Pres with this cute guy daw same college as you, I think crush niya. But I don’t know the pangalan eh, they keep it a secret from me. They are so madaya” maktol ni Baekhyun, binubunot ang mga ligaw na damo sa field.

 

Hindi na umasa si Kyungsoo na siya ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun dahil kahit pumuti ang uwak at umulan sa Sahara Desert ay hindi mangyayare iyon. Sobrang imposible.

 

Nakagawian na nila ni Baekhyun ang tumambay sa field habang nanonood ng football practice ni Chanyeol. Sa kabilang banda naman ng bleachers ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, kay Sehun na nanonood din at pasimpleng nakatutok sa laptop.

 

“You wan’t tulong from me?” makahulugan ang ngiti ni Baekhyun

 

“Tulong saan?” si Kyungsoo

 

“To make him pansin you” mas lumapad ang ngiti ni Baekhyun.

 

“Pres likes cute guys and you are so cute kaya. A little make over will do and he will make pansin you” lumabi si Baekhyun tiningnan siya mula sa ulo at nagtagal sa bandang ibaba.

 

“Let me see your ass” namula si Kyungsoo na siya namang ikinatawa ni Baekhyun “Don’t be shy, we’re not talo. I just want to see how to make tulong with this dilemma of yours. Come on, Soo”

 

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo. Napaigtad siya nang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang pwet niya.

 

“It’s so small and you’re so payat. I think you need to go to the gym muna before anything else. Don’t worry I know someone that can help”

 

“Hala Baek, hindi na kailangan saka tanggap ko naman na hindi ako mapapansin ni Sehun okay na akong nakatitig sa kanya mula sa malayo” malungkot mang isipin na never siyang mapapansin ni Sehun pero ayaw ni Kyungsoo maabala pa si Baekhyun. Kontento na siyang pinagmamasadan ito ng patago, hindi na siya nangangarap pa ng mas higit pa dun.

 

“No. If you think it’s an abala for me, you’re wrong” pursigido si Baekhyun na tulungan siya at tingin ni Kyungsoo hindi siya makakatanggi. Inabot ni Baekhyun ang isang membership card at nakalagay doon ang pangalan ng kanyang gym instructor.

 

“You will use it for the meantime, I’ll just call Jongin that you will be my substitute” tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang card.

“Pero, Baek---”

 

“Ops. That’s final, Soo. You will work hard for your best ass and once you have it, Pres will surely kneel for him to fuck you” Baekhyun winks sabay pulot ng mga gamit sa field, kanina pa pala tapos ang practice nila Chanyeol, hindi na niya namalayan.

 

“What the hell, Baek”

 

Mahinang tumawa si Baekhyun at tumalikod pero bago tuluyang umalis, lumingon muna ito kay Kyungsoo nang may maalala.

 

“I think I should bigay you a babala. That gym instructor is so masarap so I really don’t mind if after this you will make papansin to him than Pres Oh, he’s better anyway” at tuluyan na ngang umalis si Baekhyun, nag-bye mula sa likod.

 

_Kim Jongin._

 

 

Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin ang mapatitig sa mga hita ng bagong customer. Tangina naman kasi ang puti. Tama nga si Baekhyun na mejo may kapayatan si Kyungsoo pero para sa kanya ay ayos na iyon, kung hindi pa nga nakakapagwork out eh naglalaway na siya paano pa kaya kung mas naging mataba ang pwet nito baka mag-offer na siya ng ibang work-out.

 

Kanina pa siya naiirita sa mga taong dumadaan at sumisipol kay Kyungsoo. Halata niya ang pagiging uncomfortable at mahiyain ni Kyungsoo at major turn on iyon sa kanya dahil mahilig siya sa mga cute at inosente. Sigurado siyang masarap pakinggan kapag umungol itong si Kyungsoo.

 

“Simulan natin sa warm up” suggest ni Jongin. Nasa isang close wok out room sila, yung may salamin sa harap. Pinili niyang maging private ang mga session nila ni Kyungsoo kaya lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo pinalabas niya lahat ng customer at binaligtad ang signage sa pintuan.

 

Tinuruan ni Jongin ng simpleng routine si Kyungsoo na may kasamang pagtuwad at sinabing ulit ulitin iyon ng sampung beses. Pumwesto si Jongin sa likod at sa bawat pagtuwad ni Kyungsoo ay ang paglunok niya ng laway.

 

 _‘May araw rin sakin yang pwet na iyan’_ sigaw ng isip ni Jongin (pati na din ng junior niyang naninigas na)

 

 

 

“This is how you do a barbell squat” nagsquat si Jongin bago unti unting binuhat ang barbell. Sa bawat pag-angat ay ang paglabas ng namumutok na muscle at ugat sa mga braso nito.

 

Nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi.

 

Ayaw man aminin ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya ay kanina pa siya naaapektuhan sa malagkit na titig ni Jongin dagdag pa na tama nga si Baekhyun, masarap si Jongin.

 

“Now, do 3 sets. 8 reps” dahil sa paglipad ng isip ni Kyungsoo sa kung saan hindi niya namalayan na tapos na pala ang demo ni Jongin. Pinwesto niya ang sarili sa gitna at nagsquat para ihanda ang sarili sa bigat ng barbell pero bago pa man niya ito mabuhat ng tuluyan, naramdaman niya ang braso na pumulupot sa kanyang bewang at ang mainit na hininga na tumatama sa kanyang leeg.

 

“Shit, I’m losing my control baby. You look so fucking hot” husky ang boses ni Jongin. Ang kamay nito ay unti unting tumataas sa kanyang dibdib at ramdam niya ang tumutusok sa bukana ng kanyang pwetan.

 

Nag-iinit si Kyungsoo sa mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongin. Hindi na bago sa kanya ang sex dahil kahit wala siyang experience ay nanonood din naman siya ng porn, samahan pa ng mga kwento ni Baekhyun sa mga sexcapades nila ni Chanyeol.

 

Naputol ang gahiblang pagtitimpi ni Kyungsoo at siya na mismo ang humila at humalik kay Jongin.

 

“I am right. You want me too” bulong ni Jongin in between kisses.

 

Sobrang sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa mga halik ni Jongin kaya hindi niya mapigilang umungol. Pinasok ni Jongin ang dila sa kanyang bibig, mahinang kinagat ang kanyang pang-ibabang labi.

 

Nauubusan na sila ng hininga kaya pumapaibaba ang halik ni Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa colar.

 

Dahil nahihirapan sa posisyon, hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pinahiga sa barbell bench.

 

Maliit ang barbell bench para sa maging kama kaya na-kahang ang mga paa ni Kyungoo at nakabukaka siya, handa na para kainin ni Jongin.

 

“Puta. Ang sarap mo” mura ni Jongin bago lamutakin ang leeg ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hinila ni Jongin ang shirt ni Kyungsoo pataas at tumambad sa kanya ang maputi nitong balat. Matik na napadaing si Kyungsoo nang paglaruan ng mga kamay ni Jongin ang kanyang utong hanggang sa sinipsip ni Jongin ang isa at hinimas ang isa pa.

 

“Arg” ungol ni Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang naninigas at namamasa niyang alaga.

 

“Tangina. Matigas ka na din” bumaba ang halik ni Jongin sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa dumating sa totoong sadya nito, ang kanyang tite

 

Hinubad ni Jongin ang kanyang shorts na muntik pang mapunit dahil sa pagmamadali, bahagyang natawa si Kyungsoo. Sinunod din naman agad ang kanyang boxers at ngayon lang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang hiya dahil expose na siya sa harap ni Jongin.

 

“Nahihiya ka ba?” amusement and lust are visible in Jongin’s eyes. Bumalik ang labi nito sa labi niya bago lumuhod sa may paanan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin, anong gagawin mo?” naalarma si Kyungsoo nang makita ang posisyon ni Jongin. Pero kahit ganun sobrang turn on siya.

Habang nakatitig diretso sa mata ni Kyungsoo, unti unting pinasok ni Jongin ang tite ni Kyungsoo sa mainit niyang bibig.

 

“Fuck” hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapamura sa sarap na nalalasap

 

Taas baba ang naging routine ni Jongin bago inikot at sinagad.

 

Paulit ulit iyon hanggang sa malapit nang labasan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Lalabasan na ako, Jongin” paalam ni Kyungsoo, puno ng libog ang boses.

 

Nilabasan si Kyungsoo sa bibig ni Jongin. Pumaibabaw ulit si Jongin at matapos lunukin ang mga tamod ni Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tasted himself in Jongin’s mouth.

 

“Now, it’s my turn baby” bulong ni Jongin kasabay ng mahinang kagat sa earlobe ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Open your legs” utos ni Jongin at agad namang sinunod ni Kyungsoo

 

Hinubad ni Jongin ang shirt at shorts pati na din ang boxers.

 

Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mag-laway sa mala Adonis na pangangatawan ng gym instructor. Putok ang muscles ni Jongin mula sa braso hanggang sa hita.

 

Nanlaki ang kanyang mata nang makita kung gaano kalaki si Jongin junior.

 

Well, expected niyang malaki ito pero hindi ganun KALAKI!

 

Masyadong maliit ang bench para kay Kyungsoo kaya alam niyang pagkatapos ng bukaka session niya sobrang mangangalay siya pero wala siyang pake dahil kanina pa siya naiinip na ipasoK ni Jongin ang malaking tite nito sa loob niya.

 

Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang hangin na unti unting tumatama sa kanyang namumulang butas.

 

Nanglalaway si Jongin sa pagkaing nasa harapan. Binasa niya ang nanunuyong labi, handa ng lamutakin ang masarap na nakahain.

 

“First time?” Jongin asks

 

“Yes”

 

Inabot ni Jongin ang lube mula sa bag di kalayuan. Nilagyan ng lube ang palad at ang tite niya bago ang butas ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m inserting one” paalam ni Jongin na tinanguan naman ni Kyungsoo

 

“Tangina. Ang sakit” isa daliri palang ang naipapasok ni Jongin at masakit na iyon para kay Kyungsoo paano pa kung mismong halimaw na ni Jongin na equivalent ng mga limang daliri sa laki.

 

“Relax baby” Jongin hushed Kyungsoo nang makitang may luha na tumutulo mula sa mata nito.

 

Sunod sunod ang mga daliring pinasok ni Jongin hanggang tatlo.

 

“You’re still tight but I think you’re ready” hindi na makapaghintay si Jongin na pasukin ang kweba ni Kyungsoo habang nilalamas ang pwet nito.

 

Dahan dahan at maingat na pinasok ni Jongin ang kanyang tite.

 

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin. Sa bawat pagpasok pakiramdam niya mahahati ang kanyang pagkatao sa sakit.

 

“Aaaaahhhh” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Kalahati palang ng tite ni Jongin ang nakapasok pero pakiramdam niya mahihimatay ni siya.

 

“Relax” bulong ni Jongin sabay halik sa numumula niyang labi, distraction sa sakit kumabaga

 

“Tangina. Bat kasi ang laki mo” mura ni Kyungsoo sabay glare kay Jongin

 

“To satisfy you. Can I move now?” Jongin laughs

 

Sa sobrang paglasap ni Kyungsoo sa sakit at sarap hindi niya namalayan na naisagad na pala ni Jongin ang alaga nito sa loob niya.

 

“Faster and harder please” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo

 

“As you wish baby” Jongin winks

 

Kasabay ng pag-ulos ni Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo ay ang paggalaw ng barbell bench dahil sa mapangahas na galaw ng dalawang taong nasa ibabaw nito.

 

“Putangina, Soo. Ang sarap” umalingaw mura at ungol ni Jongin sa loob ng gym

 

Nakailang masok at labas si Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Namumuti na ang mga mata nila pareho sa sarap. Binayo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na parang wala ng bukas hanggang sa hindi na ito makakalakad.

 

“Agh! Jongin” hayok na hayok si Jongin sa ungol ni Kyugsoo dahil tama nga ang hinala niya, masarap pakinggan ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Lalabasan na ako, Soo. Ipuputok ko sa loob mo ha” paalam ni Jongin nang pakiramdam niya lalabasan na ang halimaw niyang alaga sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay. Ako din” at sabay nga nilang narating ang langit.

 

Halos mawalan ng ulirat si Kyungsoo dahil sa mind-blowing sex nilang dalawa ni Jongin sa isang barbell bench.

 

“Fuck. That was amazing. Thank you” bago pa man ilabas ni Jongin ang tite niya mula kay Kyungsoo ay hinalikan muna niya ito sa labi.

 

“You’re welcome. Another workout nextweek?” Kyungsoo ask teasingly

 

“Kahit araw-araw I really don’t mind” sagot ni Jongin na may kasamang padila sa labi.

 

“So I heard that you are doing this to impress a guy huh?” sarcastic na tanong ni Jongin habang nililinis ang mga tamod.

 

“Yes” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo, he’s too weak to speak

 

“Pagkatapos ng sarap na naibigay ko sayo, siya pa din ba o pwedeng ako na?” nakangiting sabi ni Jongin habang inalalayan si Kyungsoo na bumangon mula sa bench.

 

Napadaing si Kyungsoo nanang maramdaman ang sakit ng katawan.

 

“Pwede” Kyungsoo smiles meaningfully.

 

Jongin’s aftersex look send shivers to his spine. The guy is gorgeous.

His eyes, nose, lips are perfectly sculptured that by just thinking about it unti unting nabubuhay ang katawang lupa niya.

 

His body is well defined at hinding hindi magsasawa si Kyungsoo na titigin at hawakan iyon.

 

“You’re blushing. So cute” hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo ang paglapit ni Jongin at ang direktang titig nito sa mga mata niya, nag-iwas siya ng tangin.

 

“You’re hot” he honestly said

 

“I think I like you” bulong ni Jongin bago angkinin ulit ang kanyang labi.

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na simula sa araw na iyon na hindi na si Sehun ang dahilan ng pagpunta niya sa gym kundi si Jongin.

 

Sigurado siya sa sarili niya na hanap hanapin niya ang work out na kayang ibigay ng gym instructor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gusto ko pa siya dugtungan. Hopefully kapag may time XD


End file.
